after the yule brawl
by ronandhermionebook7
Summary: as the title says after the yule brawl,its bacicly just a little sumthing bout after the big fight rhr not very good at summeries
1. Chapter 1

The characters aren't mine I don't own them there the work of the genius j.k rowling(I'm just borrowing them for a bit)

Its my first fanfic so I'm sorry if its crap

After the Yule brawl –

Hermione Grangers point of view

I sat on the stairs to the dormitories for hours crying, my night had not exactly gone to plan, but it never does so why does it matter, because tonight was different. That's why. I had everyone looking at me as if I vas a veela when she walked into the hall for the ball, I even hear Parvati say something I only heard the words she and lovely. Obviously she did not expect that I, Hermione granger, the nerd-ish book worm would ever go to the ball with one of the most famous quiditch players in the world, victor Krum. No one could, not even me.

So ok this sounds like the night every girl dreams of but not mine, first off Krum is a dim as a post, he couldn't even say my name right I spent a lot of the time tonight teaching him how to pronounce it (her-my-oh-knee) the closest he got to it was hermioninny and second I didn't want to be at the ball with Krum I mean he's ok looking and he's nice but he's not my type of guy. I only really went with Krum because I was so surprised that he chose me, Hermione granger over every single girl there, even fleur, even though one of my best friends seems to have only noticed I was a girl a couple of days ago! This is the same boy that is the reason why I'm sitting here on the stairs crying, my git of a friend Ronald Weasley, he always had a way to make me cry but then again he always had a way to make me smile. This was another reason why my night did not go to plan, he was rude selfish, pigheaded and a was a complete prat, saying that I was fraternizing with the enemy, seriously, Krum was his idol before this stupid ball and now he's calling him the enemy

"Sometimes I don't get that boy!" I yelled at no one in particular

"Don't get what boy, Hermione?" I heard some one say behind me, I thought it was a portrait talking to me

"Just my stupid prat of a friend Ron!" I said angrily

"Would this happen to be the same prat of a friend who is really sorry for making u cry?" Said the voice

"Ron!"

"Yeah…." Said Ron quietly

"I..Um" I mumbled pathetically

"Its ok, ok I agree I am a prat. First of for saying that really bad line. _Hermione, Neville's right you are a girl_" said Ron sounding a bit embarrassed

" Yes, well, that was a bit rude" I said in a matter of factly tone.

"Second I'm sorry for not believing you had a date" Ron said

" I don't think I would have believed it anyway" I said trying to hide how hurt it really made me feel

"Third, I'm sorry I started the argument with you about Krum" said Ron

"Yea-"

"And fourth I'm sorry that I ruined your night, I really didn't mean to" said Ron with sadness in his voice

"Its ok Ron it's not your fault you're a prat" I said jokingly

"Hey that's not fai- wait I guess it is" said Ron in mock hurt ness

"Well you were a prat earlier in the night but your not now, I guess" I said

"Yeah, well are you planning on staying here all night?" said Ron sounding a bit concerned

"Yeah I was, why?" I said trying not to sound to rude

"Well I'll stay then so you're not all by yourself" said Ron

There was an awkward silence.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight did I?" said Ron quietly

"No, u didn't" I said trying not to blush, but I think I failed miserably

"Well you looked beautiful tonight" said Ron still talking quietly

If I wasn't blushing before I sure was now!

"This coming from the boy who didn't realize I was a girl until a few days ago?" I said slyly

"Those words are going to haunt me forever aren't they? Ron said trying not to laugh

"No, not forever… just a very long time" I said

"Ahh ok, I did notice you were a girl before that u know, I'm not that slow" said Ron sounding a bit hurt

"I should hope not" I said a bit quieter than before

" You know, I think u look beautiful even when you're not all dressed up" Ron mumbled

"What?" I said sounding surprised and confused

"I think u look beautiful even when you're not all dressed up" Ron said again this time more clearly

"Oh um I –thank you Ron" I said trying not to blush…. Again

"So you're going out with victor Krum?" said Ron more seriously

"Well technically, yes" I said although I immediately thought what I said was stupid

"Oh ok, what do you mean technically?"Ron said a bit confused

"Well were going out but I don't really like him" I said

"Ok, well why are you then?" Ron said still sounding confused

"I guess its cause no other guys at school that think of me in that way" I said trying to cover up my disappointment

"What makes you think that?" asked Ron

"Do u see any guys look at me like they look at fleur or even Lavender or Cho or Pavati?" I asked Ron

"I-well-"sputtered Ron

"No. I didn't think so" I said covering up my disappointment quite badly

"I-um-er – Inosomeonethatdoes" Ron said so quickly I couldn't catch what he said

"What?" I said sounding really confused

"I-no-someone-that-does" he said pronouncing every word slowly and clearly

"Oh who's that?" I said trying to cover my sarcasm

"Well…um, me" Ron said quietly

"You?" I couldn't believe this maybe he's drunk or something

"Yes, me" Ron said

He doesn't sound drunk I thought to myself.

"Really, you?" I still couldn't believe it; my best friend Ron Weasley the one who had just made me ball my eyes out a few hours ago was telling me he liked me! This has to be a joke!

"Yes, really, me! I like you it just took me a while to notice it" Ron said seriously

"Oh, um" I started blushing "um Ron, did you happen to drink any firewisky or a _lot _of butterbeer?" I asked

"No" said Ron

"So your sober?" I asked Ron

"Yes" said Ron firmly

"Oh well I like you to" I said once again I started to blush

"Really?"

"Really"

"Really?"

"Yes, really" I said getting a bit angry that he kept asking me

"R-" Ron started to say

"Don't ask again or ill change my mind" I said

"Oh ok…. Really? Joking" said Ron

I chuckled "I did want to go with you to the ball its just you took to long to ask, I didn't think you were going to ask, and then when you did you only asked because I was a last resort" I said sounding a bit hurt

"That's not true, I only asked fleur because she did some veela thing and I was going to ask you I just didn't have the guts until it was to late."

"Really that's quite interesting" I said I wasn't sure if I should believe it or not I was still a bit worried that he might be drunk and that it was only alcohol talking. (I no he's only fourteen but sometimes I think he might do something that stupid)

"Your still staying down hear, right?" asked Ron

"Yeah" I said

"Ok, well you can have the lounge, ill use the floor" said Ron

"You know, you don't have to stay down hear you know" I said

"I know I don't have to, I want to" said Ron.

Ok so maybe my night wasn't an _absolute _disaster it was a bit rough around the edges but I guess that's what I get for falling in love with bloody Ronald Weasley. My night being summed up well hmmm perfect would be an over statement, good would be a word but it's a bit plain, hmmm maybe joyful, exciting, fun, great yeah greats a good word. Great just about sums it up…

"Um Hermione?" I heard Ron say "why am I on the floor in the common room, and why is my head pounding?"

Don't tell me, he _was_ drunk last night! I thought to my self angrily

"You did drink, last night didn't you!" I said trying not to sound to angry

"No, I'm kidding, I didn't drink" said Ron truthfully "I love you Hermione" he said sleepily

Bloody Ronald Weasley!

Read and review

Good or bad, what do u think?

ps.. sorry for any spelling mistakes made i did try i really did


	2. authors note

I no that if I proof read I can never go wrong but I'm kind of a bit lazy that way I no I should but I cant really be bothered but ill try to do it more and thx for the reviews

I have written another story its called the anger within Hermione um its in romance somewhere just thought I'd tell use in case you wanted to read it


End file.
